A Successful Truth or Dare
by Hippogriffs Fly Free
Summary: A group of Hogwarts students get bored. Truth or Dare seems the only way to entertain them. Harry gets puffed, Lavender is heartbroken and a certain couple work things out. A oneshot featuring Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, please read and review! :D HFF


_**A Successful Truth or Dare**_

Ron/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

**Disclaimer:**** You all know I'm not J. and I don't own any of her characters or anything so why bother writing a disclaimer? Oops...**

**Fore-note:**** So this is only the second fanfiction story I've written so please keep the comments and reviews nice! I actually started writing this story at the beginning of the year but I had no time up until about a week ago. Anyway, hope you like it and **_**please **__**REVIEW!**___**I'd like to know what you think.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their fifth year and it was a bright sunny day at Hogwarts. Them, along with Dean, Nevill, Seamus and Ginny were sitting on the grassy slopes of the Hogwarts grounds, enjoying the fresh air.

"I'm totally bored." said Ginny loudly. The group all looked at her and agreed silently.

"What do you propose we do then?" Hermione asked.

"Well we can't play exploding snap because I really doubt that anyone can be bothered to go get the cards, there are no chairs so that cuts out musical chairs and the Hufflpuffs are practicing Quidditch, so... I don't know." said Dean.

"Hmm... why don't we play truth or dare!" said Ginny excitedly. "That would be interesting!" There were a few nods of agreement and it was settled. They were going to play truth or dare.

"I'll just explain the rules so we're all clear and there are no hiccups." said Harry. "So if you say truth, you must answer _truthfully_ and if you refuse to answer the consequences will be serious. If you choose dare, you must do it and if you don't you will... have to go into the Forbidden Forest. Everyone clear?"

There was a chorus of "yep"s and Ron started.

"Um... Seamus. Truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Dare!" said Seamus boldly.

"Okay. I dare you to go and ask the Hufflpuffs to play with them." Ron said.

"Awe!" Seamus complained but stood up all the same. He walked over to the Quidditch pitch and yelled up at the Hufflpuffs if he could play. The Chaser who had the Quaffle threw it at him and hit him on the head. The group erupted in laughter and started rolling on the grass. Seamus came back rubbing his head and sat down.

"That hurt!" he said gruffly as they regained their composer. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth. Like I would do dare after that!" Ron answered.

Seamus looked slightly disappointed. "Ron, do you really like Lavender Brown, or are you just with her to make someone-" he looked at Hermione "-else jealous?"

Ron blushed slightly and answered "Well, I don't know... I do like her 'cause she can snog good but... yeah." Ron was, in fact, trying to make someone jealous but was too embarrassed to say who.

"So, who are you trying to make jealous?" Dean asked eagerly.

"I only answer one question per truth." he said holding his hands up. "Anyway, it's my turn. I pick... Dean."

"Dare. But not too bad, please!" he pleaded.

"Sure, sure! You have to go and skip around the lake yelling 'support gay marriage!'. Got it?" Ron said.

"Come on! That's ruining my reputation!" he said as he got up and made his way over to the lake. He started skipping and calling out around the lake. They howled with laughter and when he got back they all pretended to comfort him mockingly. "Oh shut up!" he snapped. "Ginny, truth or dare?" he said as he sat back down.

"Dare, but I'm not kissing anyone!" Ginny said warningly.

"Um... I dare you to carry my books around for me all week!" said Dean hopefully.

"No way! That's using me! Unfair much. Pick something else." she argued in a firm voice.

"Worth a try." he muttered before he continued. "I dare you to propose to Harry!" he said and burst out laughing. Ginny gave him a disgusted look before shuffling over to Harry.

"Will you marry me?" she said dramatically to Harry and he smirked at Dean and said to Ginny "One day, yes." he said sighing. That seemed to snap Dean out of his laughing fit and they all laughed at him.

"Ok, ok!" Harry said trying to calm down. "Come on Ginny, ask someone."

Ginny looked around at the group of them and her eyes fell on Hermione. Hermione glanced at Ron and then back at Ginny. She knew who to pick. "Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"I'm not stupid enough to do dare, so truth." she said looking anxious.

"Ok. Do you or do yo not want to snog with someone in this group and if so, who?" Ginny asked cheekily. She knew she was pushing it but wanted Hermione to admit her feelings for Ron.

"Grrr! You are annoying sometimes, Ginny! I, um... well. If snog means kiss then yes, I do wish to kiss someone here but I am not going to tell you all who it is." she said, trying to be mature about it and not let any of her emotion get out.

"Fine, but you have to tell _me_ who it is." Ginny said excited.

Hermione nodded and walked over to Ginny and whispered something into her ear. Everyone was straining to hear what she said but couldn't because of the wind and the trees rustling. Ginny squealed and covered her mouth to stop herself from saying anything. Hermione blushed and said "Shhh! Please!". She sat back down where she had been sitting before and continued the game.

"Truth or dare Nevill?" she asked.

"Truth please. I'd prefer not to get up." Nevill answered.

"Ok... um. Is it true that you have a crush on Luna?" Hermione asked curiously. There had been rumors about the two of them and she wanted to know the truth.

"Well... sort of, yeah." he said looking at his feet and smiling. There were a few wolf whistles and chuckles. "I know, I know. My turn. I choose... Harry!"

"Ok, but can we go up to the common room 'cause it's starting to get cold out here." said Harry.

"Yeah, come on. Let's move!" Dean said, rubbing his arms.

The group of them stood and walked up the slopes and into the castle. The walls protected them from the wind outside as they walked back to Griffindor common room. They continued their game as they walked and the new surroundings gave them a few more ideas.

"So Harry. Truth or dare?" Nevill asked again.

"Dare." said Harry.

"Um... I dare you to kiss Ginny for a minute, nonstop!" said Nevill. It wasn't a very good dare as Harry and Ginny had been dating for two months now but it would still be embarrassing. Harry and Ginny turned red and looked at each other.

"Come on! Hurry up!" urged Seamus.

Harry walked over to Ginny and started kissing her on the cheek. Nevill had left an obvious loophole. There were a few wolf whistles and 'awe's at the sight but Harry had to keep his lips on her cheek or he would loose the dare. Finally he pulled away and breathed heavily. Ginny blushed and pecked him on the cheek then she glared at Nevill.

"Woah! Ok, my turn. I pick... Hermione. Truth or dare?" Harry said as they all started walking again.

"Dare, But can I do it when we get into the common room? We're nearly there anyway." Hermione said. A few short minutes later they all climbed through the portrait hole and slumped down on the chairs on front of the fire. "So Harry, my dare?" she asked.

"Yeah. I dare you, Hermione Jean Granger, to..." he paused for a moment before saying, "kiss Ron!" he finished and covered his face just before she threw a book at him. Harry knew it was evil but he was sick of his two best friends telling him how they felt, rather than telling each other.

"Harry!" she yelled at him. "What are you playing at?"

"Oh... nothing. And did I mention it had to be full on the mouth? 'cause it does." he said devilishly. Ron turned beetroot red and looked at his feet. Hermione was blushing as she tossed scowls at Harry. She stood up and shuffled weakly over to Ron who was also glaring at Harry.

"Do I have to?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep! Come on, Ron's waiting!" said Dean.

She slowly turned to Ron and smiled shyly. She was about to kiss him! The person she had had a crush on for years. She leaned in and closed her eyes, tilted her head slightly and their lips touched. It was a warm kiss but it was short because she was embarrassed in front of the others. Hermione pulled away and looked at her feet, then quickly ran past the rest of the group and up to the girls dormitories. She yelled "I quit!" as she went.

They all turned their attention towards Ron and Seamus asked "What did you do?".

"I... I didn't do anything!" Ron spluttered out. Hermione had just kissed him! He was so happy, but why did she run away?

"Wow, Ron! You must really suck at kissing! She ran like hell!" said Dean.

"She actually kissed me!"

"She actually kissed you." said a shocked Harry. "I didn't think she would. What have I done?"

"You've started a relationship, Harry. You finally got them to open their eyes." said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, confused.

"You truly are blind, aren't you?" Ginny said. "I'm going to see how Hermione is. "

"She's probably washing her mouth out in the sink." added Seamus.

"Shut up!" said Ron.

Ginny ran up the stairs after Hermione and found her huddled up, sitting on her bed. Ginny walked over and sat next to her friend on the bed, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"What have I done?" Hermione whispered. "Now he knows!"

"It was about time Hermione. I never told you this but... well, he has feelings too." said Ginny quietly.

"Yeah, but for me? I don't think so." she said honestly.

"You never know, Hermione." Ginny said, trying not to be too obvious. She knew that Ron most certainly did have feelings for Hermione but he would kill her if she told her.

_**Meanwhile, down stairs in the common room, the boys were interrogating Ron...**_

"How was it Ron?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yeah. How did it feel?" added Nevill.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Seamus urged.

"Let me think!" said Ron annoyed. "It was... it was actually pretty good! All warm and soft."

"I think you're in love Ron." said Harry dreamily. He actually sounded slightly like Luna.

"I am..." he paused. "... not." Harry, Dean, Seamus and Nevill were all grinning ear to ear. "What?" Ron said annoyed.

"You love her Ron. Admit it!" said Seamus. "I dare you!" he added.

Just then Ginny and Hermione came back down the stairs. Hermione was still pink and Ginny winked at Harry.

"Shall we continue?" Ginny asked.

"Indeed we shall. I believe it is Hermione's turn." Harry said poshly.

"Oh. Ok... um, Dean. Truth or dare?" she said.

"Truth. No way am I kissing either of you-" he pointed at Ginny and Hermione "- two."

"Are you implying that we can't kiss?" Ginny asked, daring him to answer.

"Hermione can..." Ron mumbled a bit too loudly and all eyes turned to him. Hermione blushed and mumbled "Thanks" back.

"Dean, I believe if you answer my question you will have four people at your throat so zip it!" Ginny said to break the silence.

"Um... really sorry guys but I have to go to the library to study for the potions test on Tuesday. So, I've got to go. Bye!" said Nevill getting up and collecting his book bag.

"Bye!" they all chorused and waved as he climbed out of the portrait hole. Then they all turned back to either glaring at Dean or thinking of a good dare.

"Whatever... I picked truth!" He replied glancing at Harry and Ron.

"Right!" Hermione started. "So Dean, how many girls have you kissed, on the lips?" she asked.

"Um..." He used his fingers to keep count as he mumbled undistinguishable names to himself. "... fifteen." he confirmed.

"Wow. I haven't even gotten past the two mark." Harry said in awe.

"And you never will." Ginny added.

"And I never will." Harry repeated looking lovingly at Ginny.

Ron cleared his throat to get Harry's attention back and Ginny looked at Dean. "Well go on then. Pick somebody!" She said.

"Oh, right! I pick... Harry. Truth or dare?" Dean asked Harry.

"Dare!" Harry said courageously.

"Ok. I dare you to..." he paused for suspense "... go up to McLaggen and ask him out on the next Hogsmeade trip!" Dean finished, grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn this Griffindor courage!" Harry exclaimed before standing up and looking around for McLaggen. He found him with a group of boys Harry didn't know in a corner studying. Harry glanced back at his 'friends' before walking stiffly up to them. "Hey McLaggen!" he started.

"What?" McLaggen replied icily. Any friend of Rons' was an enemy of McLaggens'.

"Well" he said lamely "I was just wondering, you know with the Hogsmeade visit coming up, if you ..." he paused, dreading what was about to come out of his own mouth. He gulped loudly before saying "- if you wanted to go on a date with me." Harry rushed out and looked at his feet immediately.

Cormac's expression changed from icy to red in a record time. He glanced at his friend who were laughing and then back at Harry. "Why you little-" McLagged shot up and launched himself at Harry, who dew to his agility and small size(compared to McLaggen) dodged to one side. McLaggen regained his balance and bolted towards Harry. Harry ran past his 'friends' (who were laughing hysterically, to Harry's annoyment) and grabbed his invisibility cloak, with McLaggen close behind. Harry jumped over a small chair in the hope that his peruser would be stopped or at least slowed down to give Harry a chance. To Harry's disappointment McLaggen just pushed the chair over and kept running after Harry.

He saw the portrait hole open out of the corner of his eye as he ran past the fireplace. He dodged around some Griffindors who were watching the show and leapt out of the Griffindor common room with McLaggen on his tail. He could literally hear Mclaggen breathing down his back as he continued to run, in hopes Cormac would tire before he did.

"So what time will it be, Cormac?" Harry shouted behind him, knowing it would just aggravate him even more.

"I'm gonna kill you!" McLaggen yelled back, making Harry smile devilishly.

His first instinct was to run to McGonnigal, but that would ruin the fun. He ran, with McLaggen still in pursuit, through corridors and down stairs. When they ran past people just laughed and cheered them on. 'They obviously don't know I'm in serious danger!' he thought.

Harry reached the Great Hall with McLaggen still trailing behind him. Everybody jumped out of the way as Harry started to become more and more out of breath. He ran past the Hufflepuff table and towards the teachers table at the front of the room.

"Get back here Potter!" McLaggen snarled angrily.

"Awe, but I like the scenery!" Harry fake whined, much to the amusement of the forming crowd.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer and was racking his brains for an escape rout when he remembered, _he still had his invisibility cloak! _'I'm so stupid!' he thought. He quickly ran around to the back of the near-empty(with the exception of Dumbledore) teachers table and ducked down so nobody could see him covering himself with the cloak. McLaggen was still catching up to where Harry had just disappeared but when he looked around and couldn't see him, he was confused and frustrated. Harry was standing next to Dumbledore, frozen, when the old wizard did something Harry was shocked by.

"That's not playing fairly now, is it Harry." Dumbledore whispered, leaning in the direction of Harry.

"I know Sir. But if I don't, I may not be able to play Quidditch for quite some time, Sir." Harry replied in an equally quiet whisper.

"Oh we can't have that then Harry. Continue your game then." The old wizard nodded and continued to sip his pumpkin juice.

Harry swiftly walked around the end of the teachers table and past the Griffindor table. When he got to the doors of the Great Hall he tore off the invisibility cloak and yelled out to McLaggen who was still at the teachers table _"see you at nine then!"_ and dashed off around the corner. He just managed to hear McLaggen bellow back "What about in your dreams, Potter!". Harry chuckled as he made his way back to the Griffindor common room(using all the secret passageways of course).

He climbed through the portrait hole to be greeted warmly by his friends, with pats on the back and cheers from most Griffindors he grinned broadly.

"So what happened mate?" Seamus asked. They all sat around the fire to listen to Harry recall what had happened after he left the common room. Hermione was fascinated by the fact that Dumbledore knew where Harry was, even when he was under the invisibility cloak. When Harry had finished they all decided to head up to the boys dorm to continue the game of truth or dare.

"Awe! Do I have to keep playing? I just ran a marathon for Merlins pants." Harry complained as they all walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, alright. Harry can just watch us have all the fun." Ginny said in an obvious attempt to keep Harry interested.

"That sounds good." Harry said, much to the disappointment of Ginny who pouted slightly.

"Okay, but it's getting late so why don't we just stick to truths or dares that stay in the room." Hermione said. Ron looked at her fondly and she fidgeted under his gaze.

"If only you had said that earlier..." Harry said as the group entered the dorm and sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Seamus asked the group in general.

"Me!" Ginny squealed.

"Calm down piglet!" Ron said, pretending to be serious.

"For that Ron, I choose you. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Curse me and my bloody big mouth! Um... truth." he said nervously.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "So remember the rules, Ron. You must answer truthfully or the consequences will be severe." she said dead serious now. "Who do you wish to marry one day?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Errrrr... um, er..." he spluttered. "Um, well..."

"Spit it out!" Dean snapped keenly.

"Yeah, or I'll have to give you the punishment!" Dean added.

"Come on Ron. It can't be that embarrassing." Hermione urged, oblivious to what Ron was trying to cover up.

Suddenly Harry jumped up, grabbed Ron's arm making him stand up, and dragged him out of the room.

"Well, um... That was weird." Ginny concluded after a moment of stunned silence. Then the four of then started making assumptions about what Harry and Ron were doing.

_**Meanwhile, downstairs in the common room...**_

"What the bloody hell Harry?" Ron asked as Harry turned to face him.

"I'm trying to help you along with Hermione!" Harry said as if it was obvious. "Look, I know you love her Ron, and you know you do too, so stop being a git and get rid of Lavender so you can have a chance with Hermione!" He said.

Ron looked as though he was considering it for a moment before speaking. "Ok. I'll do it. I'm gonna break up with Lavender." He said trying to sound brave, more trying to convince himself that he was going to do it.

Neither of them had seen Lavender all evening(much to Ron's relief) so they didn't know where to find her. They scanned the common room and spotted her long wavy hair. She was sitting on some cushions talking with a group of friends. Harry gave Ron a little reassuring shove in her direction and wished him luck. Harry leaned against the entrance of the boys dorms staircase and watched his best friend walk over to Lavender.

Ron slowly walked over to his girl friend(to be ex) and weakly said "Hey." As soon as she saw him she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I missed you so much today won-won!" she started. Her friends giggled and blushed when Ron glanced at them.

"Errr, can we talk?" he looked down shyly. "In private?" he added.

"Sure ronnikins!" she replied energetically, not picking up the vibe.

The two of them walked over to the fire and sat on the couch. Ron faced Lavender and tried to get together a first sentence. "Um, well. Lavender, we've been going out for a while now and I've learnt a lot about you and you about me. It's been great... and you've helped me through some rough times and all." He paused and looked up at her. She was looking at him with such intensity that he thought it would burn a hole through his head, but he brought up the last bit of courage he had left and took in a deep breath. "You know I would never purposely hurt you so please don't take this the wrong way. I just don't think we should keep being together. It's not you, Lavender, you're beautiful and really fun but-but I just think it's time that we both move on. I hope we could still be friends though and keep talking."

She was on the brink of tears now and this made Ron feel bad and want to comfort her, but not cross the line. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She quickly slapped his hand away and stood up. "I loved you Ron, because I thought you loved me too. But now, you've proven yourself to be nothing more than Malfoy." With that she ran out of the room with her face in her hands ind tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ron just rubbed his face in his hands, trying to distract himself from the burn Lavender had just done to his confidence. "Nothing more than Malfoy" rang through his ears until somebody placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, you're five times the man Malfoy'll ever be and you know it. She's just upset and girls like Lavender get all mean when they are upset. Don't beat yourself up about it!" Harry said comfortingly. Only a true friend could read your thoughts which makes Harry a pretty close friend.

"Yeah, but it still burns mate." Ron said looking up at Harry.

"Come on. I know who'll make you feel better." he said standing, pulling Ron up with him. The two walked up the boys dorms staircase and opened the door. The other four looked up and their expressions all changed from happy to worried when they saw Ron.

"What's up Ron?" Ginny was the first to ask.

"Yeah, you look a bit down." Dean added. When Ron didn't answer Harry decided he should help his friend out a bit more.

"Ron just broke up with Lavender." Harry said. "And then she said he was nothing more than Malfoy." he added.

"Oh, Ron. You're a million times the man Malfoy will even be!" said Hermione. At this, Ron perked up a little and forced a smile. The two boys took their seats and reformed the circle.

"Ron you did the right thing mate." Seamus told him. "There are other girls out there."

"And a fraction of them actually might possibly like you!" Ginny added, trying to cheer him up. "In fact, I know of a girl who defiantly likes you!" she said with a wink in Hermione's direction.

"Ginny." Hermione said warningly.

"I'm just putting two and two together!" she defended.

"Oh shut up!" Harry piped up. "Let the games continue!"

"Ok, so who's turn was it?" Dean asked.

"Um... Oh yeah! I asked Ron who he wants to marry!" Ginny blurted out.

Ron groaned loudly. "I'm too young to be thinking about marriage!" he argued.

"Ron, you do know you talk in your sleep."Ginny asked, her cheeky side getting the better of her. "And last holidays I just happened to walk past your room and heard you say something along the lines of-" Ron quickly covered her mouth with his large hand and she squirmed, trying to get out of his firm grip. "Mmmph! Phammy Hminy! Himiny!" Her words were muffled by his hands but Harry seemed to get what she said and smiled at Hermione.

"Say one word to anybody and I'll snap your broomstick!" Ron threatened. This seemed to shut her up because she stopped squirming and looked at him. "Phoo moodent." she tried to get out. Ron took his hand off her mouth and she sighed.

"Thank you!" she huffed, looking annoyed. Ron had just ruined her fun and a possible get together with Hermione.

"Anyway!" Dean started. "Ron, you must answer the question!"

"Alright." he said in defeat. "Can I just tell Ginny though? Hermione got to." Ginny nodded so Ron got up and walked over to her. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. Ginny's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I KNEW IT!" she yelled and everybody clamped their hands over their ears and frowned at her.

"You knew?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's obvious that you like her. Everybody knows!" She said, obviously excited. "And I know for a fact that she likes you too." she winked at Hermione who just looked at her lap.

"Are you sure? Positive?" Ron asked, glancing up at Hermione but quickly turned away.

Harry was sure that Hermione liked Ron and even more so that Ron loved Hermione. He decided he had had enough of a see-saw ride and he was just about to say something when Ron did something completely unexpected. Ron stood up, jumped across the circle to Hermione, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, like _really_ kissed her. There were a few wolf-whistles as the couple held the kiss.

When they pulled apart Ron was giving her his famous lob-sided grin and she was literally glowing. "Finally, you big prat!" Hermione breathed. Harry and the rest of the group all laughed and Harry was sure that they were all as relieved as he was. Finally, his two best friends had gotten together, after years of bickering, flirting and broken hearts, they had pulled through.

"Well that only took a few years!" Dean said, grinning.

"Shut up! They got there in the end." said Ginny.

"You don't know how much this makes me happy, Ron." Harry said. "You broke up with Lavender _and_ got Hermione. Am I dead?"

The group laughed and Ron and Hermione sat down, holding hands.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said, facing her.

"I love you too" she replied, smiling genuinely.

"No, I mean I _really_ love you!"

"Are you saying my love isn't as strong as yours, because it's stronger."

"Yeah, I know you really like me but I'm _in_ love with you."

"Ron, I love you more than words can describe."

Before Ron could retort Ginny cut in. "You guys really _can_ fight about anything!" The group laughed loudly, finally the air between them was clearing.

"Oh shut it!" Hermione snapped.

Seamus yawned and stretched before speaking. "Yeah, it's getting late guys. Maybe we should go to sleep." he suggested.

"Mmmh mm!" Hermione yawned. "Time for bed." They all stretched and stood up to leave or get changed.

"See you tomorrow!" Ginny called as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, bye wonnie." said Hermione. He was quick to respond "Err, don't call me that, please?" She nodded and his ears turned red. Hermione left the room with one last wink at him.

"What a night!" Ron sighed as he flopped down on his bed.

"Yeah, one night to remember." Harry said as he got changed into his pajamas.

"I think you're in love Ron!" Dean teased.

"You're just jealous!" Ron retorted.

"Not of Hermione, I'm not..." he mumbled.

The boys all got into bed and closed the curtains of their four poster beds. Ron stayed up a bit, recalling what had happened that night and replaying the best parts over in his head. "Hermione likes me!" he thought to himself. "No, she said she _loves_ you Ron! Actually loves me!"

Some things had worked out, others hadn't but at the end of the day, Ron had finally made progress. It was confirmed that Harry was straight, he had lost an ex, got(probably) a knew girlfriend, his sister and best friend were both happy and Hermione loved him. He would probably never be so happy again, but he would make the most of it while it lasted. This was defiantly the most successful game of truth or dare ever.

**End-note:**** So if you're reading this you have obviously read the whole thing, so **_**THANK YOU!**_** Please go one step further and review, tell me what you think! This is a oneshot and will always be a oneshot so please don't request for it to be a multi-chapter story. Anyway, if you're reading this, you are awesome and a good reader! Once again, thanks for reading this lame story, I didn't think anyone would. **_**Bye and happy reading!**_


End file.
